


The Grimm Cookbooks

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Grimm (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hannibal is still a psychiatrist and Will is still a profiler, it turns out that Hannibal is a Grimm and he finds out that so is Will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grimm Cookbooks

Hannibal looked at his prey, who was so frightened that he woged into his true from. Hannibal was pleased as he saw the pig-like features on his victim’s face. Bauerschwein, he thought, are so succulent. He thought briefly of putting him on a spit and roasting him whole and having slices with crispy skin.

“Oh, my God, don’t kill me,” pleaded the Wesen, already bleeding from several wounds. 

Hannibal merely smiled and imagined the perfect sauce.

***  
In the basement underneath his house, Hannibal carefully put away his Doppelarmbrust, a crossbow that could shoot two arrows without reloading in the closet that held the other weapons. He had no problems with guns but preferred using something that was not only harder to track but also required skill and practice. He liked things to be a little bit of a challenge. 

Hannibal pulled a particular favorite of his ancestors’ books from the bookshelf that lined the wall opposite the closet. He flipped it open and saw drawings of the type of Wesen he had just killed. Below the drawings were recipes written. Yes, he thought, a sauce with a slight sweetness brings out the best flavor.

***  
“This tenderloin is delicious but the bacon wrapped around it is the best ever,” said Jack as he finished his plate.

“It’s smoked over apple wood.”

“You really have to introduce me to your butcher.” 

Hannibal smiled at Jack. “I’ll do even better than that.” Hannibal held up a little brown bag with string handles. “There are a couple pounds of bacon for Sunday brunches.”

“You are kidding me.”

“No, I insist. Be sure to share with your wife.” 

It did occur to Hannibal that if Jack had seen the Wesen plead for his life that he would be less appreciative of the gift but he found it rather nonsensical. Bauerschwein were pigs after all. So what if they walked and talked. 

***

 

As Hannibal stood next to Will Graham and watched the arrest of the perpetrator of a series of murders, he noticed the arrestee flash his true face, that of a Geier, a Wesen with a face that reminded one of a vulture with beak-like noses and cold black eyes. Hannibal thought with amusement how frightened the police would be if they could see what he saw.

He was surprised when Will blurted out, “There’s something wrong with his face . . .”

“In what sense, Will?”

“His nose was . . .” Will gestures in a way to suggest that the nose was elongated and pointy. “His eyes turned . . .”

Could he be? Is he . . . “Turned, Will?” said Hannibal, keeping his voice steady with practiced calm.

Will shook his head. “It’s nothing . . . I think that I’m looking so hard that I’m imagining things.”

Hannibal said nothing but was sure to put what just happened into his mental rolodex. 

***

As Hannibal supped on rabbit and dumplings, he thought about the last time he had talked to a fellow Grimm. It had been before he had moved to America and that had been more than two decades ago. Grimms weren’t that common even in Europe and they were almost non-existent in America though he had heard rumors that there was one running around Portland. The Grimms he was most familiar with now were the ones whose journals he used. 

He pondered the idea of teaching and leading Will through this hidden world. He imagined showing Will the various weapons and potions to use against Wesen and having someone who could truly see what he did. It has been a long, long time, he thought. 

He knew, however, he had to be careful. He had to plan.

***

“You told Jack that I was fit for work,” said Will as he sat opposite Hannibal in Hannibal’s office.

“Yes.”

“I think you need to tell him I need to quit permanently.”

Hannibal was a little perturbed by that statement. “Why would you say that, Will?”

“Because it’s not bad enough I’m taking my work home with me inside my head . . . I’ve been looking at people and seeing them as animals.”

“Animals? Perhaps you are projecting certain characteristics unto people that remind you of animals . . . Tell me. What kind of animals have you seen and who have you seen as animals?” Hannibal felt himself salivating as much for the revelations as he had for any meal.

“The last killer we brought in . . . He looked like a vulture. Then there’s Hobbs . . .”

“Hobbs?”

“He has this brown furry face. It reminded me a bit of the old-fashioned Wolfman . . . That’s why I shot him so many times. I thought it was a one time thing but . . .” Will rubs his face. 

“Before you make up your mind, I want you to come to dinner this Saturday. There are some things I need to show you.”

***  
Will was surprised when instead of going directly to the dining room, Hannibal took him to his home office and showed him two large, obviously old journals. “What are these?” Will said.

Hannibal flipped the pages of one journal and pointed at the picture of a Geier on a page. “Is that what you saw when the man was arrested?”

Will gasped. “How . . .”

Hannibal put down that book then opened the second book up and pointed to another picture of a Hundjager, a hound-like Wesen. “Is that what Hobbs looked like?”

“Yes. I don’t understand . . .”

“What you saw was real. Their appearance to you was not imaginary. In fact, I can see it too.”

“So I’m not crazy.”

“No . . . at least not about that.”

“Then why can’t everybody see it?”

“It is because we are different. We are Grimm.” Hannibal felt amused at the sight of the mix of relief and confusion on Will’s face. Hannibal gave Will what was meant as a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. “Let’s talk about it over dinner.”

The End


End file.
